


[VID] Tahno - Ziggy Stardust

by Metacrisis (Aiffe)



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: David Bowie - Freeform, Gen, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 21:24:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiffe/pseuds/Metacrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The rise and fall of Tahno, pro-bending rock star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[VID] Tahno - Ziggy Stardust

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics:
> 
> Ziggy played guitar, jamming good with Weird and Gilly,  
> And the Spiders From Mars. He played it left hand  
> But made it too far  
> Became the special man, then we were Ziggy's band
> 
> Now Ziggy really sang, screwed up eyes and screwed down hairdo  
> Like some cat from Japan, he could lick 'em by smiling  
> He could leave 'em to hang  
> 'Came on so loaded man, well hung and snow white tan.
> 
> So where were the Spiders, while the fly tried to break our balls  
> With just the beer light to guide us,  
> So we bitched about his fans and should we crush his sweet hands?
> 
> Ziggy played for time, jiving us that we were voodoo  
> The kid was just crass, he was the nazz  
> With God given ass  
> He took it all too far but boy could he play guitar
> 
> Making love with his ego Ziggy sucked up into his mind  
> Like a leper messiah  
> When the kids had killed the man I had to break up the band.
> 
> Ziggy played guitar


End file.
